


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Welcome To Zombieland [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombieland (2009 2019) Fusion, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan-centric, Cousin Incest, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Dramedy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Married Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: Welcome To Zombieland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858513
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**3:05 PM**

_"Chan could you please open the door honey?"_

_Chan bit his lip to keep himself from crying when hears Woojin's voice on the other side of the bathroom door.They've both been in this position for what felt like hours now and they both knew that the other wasn't bugding._


End file.
